


Even the Frosted Winter (ends up melting away)

by lunadesangre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-04
Updated: 2007-09-04
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunadesangre/pseuds/lunadesangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salazar Slytherin has always been bewitching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even the Frosted Winter (ends up melting away)

If there's one thing to be said about Salazar Slytherin, it's he's certainly bewitching, in the most primal meaning of the word. Godric Gryffindor knows this only too well.

Tall, thin, with too pale skin and midnight black hair, too long, too silky to seem real. Impossibly green eyes, a consuming shade of emerald no human should possess.

Godric looks too much, too hard, too far, and gets lost. He doesn't want to be found again.

*

 _Demon child_ , they had said. Years later, he can still remember the screams. The smell of burning flesh. The hate.

It haunts him, wordless hateful whispers wrapping around his soul, squeezing and twisting and burning, choking.

He pretends he doesn't hear. Doesn't feel.

 _Heartless_ , they call him. _Beautiful heartless bastard_.

 _Demon_.

 _Demon child_ , the echo says.

He ignores it all.

Godric calls him _angel_. Godric has always been a fool.

(Because Salazar doesn't care. He _doesn't_.)

*

He's too young. Too young and too old at the same time, six winters younger than Godric and eyes far too jaded for his age.

He's too cold too, but Godric thinks he sees fire in those green eyes sometimes, when they're alone and quite breathless, clothes rumpled and Salazar pinned down somewhere -anywhere- by Godric's weight, wrists trapped in calloused hands, mouth opened — and glaring up at him when Godric stops the forceful kissing just as Salazar starts to respond.

Just for _this_ , those green eyes burning and so _alive_ Godric just has to stare, immobilised by their intensity more effectively than any body-binding curse.

He stares, and stares and stares.

Salazar glares. Wriggles in his grasp, tries to get him to move. Closes his eyes, eventually, arches his neck, lets his face title a bit and in a sigh, _Godric_...

*

And Godric takes his mouth again. It's almost desperate, almost too hard, almost too sweet. There's teeth clashing and painful biting and saliva smeared almost to his chin.

*

And Salazar melts.

*

He regrets it later. He _wants_ to regret it later. He _tries_ to regret it later.

(He fails.)


End file.
